Camping
by Hotchpotch
Summary: ActionAventure - LOL (vous comprendrez en lisant...


**Titre :** Camping à la belle étoile

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Absurde

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerai qu'ils soient à moi, mais c'est pas possible. Si ça devenait le cas, je me ferais frapper par tout les fanfiqueurs... TT

**Note :** Pourquoi s'emmerder à faire des trucs compliqués XD ?

* * *

Il fait nuit.

Il fait froid aussi.

Je m'ennuie.

J'suis fatiguée.

J'veux mon nounours.

L'est pas là.

Bah, tant pis.

Y a un truc à gauche.

A droite aussi.

Pouf pouf, j'prends lequel ?

Hop, à droite !

Bouh, c'est tout froid.

A gauche alors.

Hmm, c'est chaud !

Vais me rapprocher un peu plus.

rampe rampe

Ca sent bon.

Une odeur de chocolat.

Ca donne faim.

Oups, ça bouge.

Attend, j'ouvre un œil...

Woooow, gros plan de Sasuke-kun !

Trop chou !

Y a même un peu de bave...

Urgh, pas super l'haleine.

Il dort vraiment, là ?

Vous croyez que je peux...?

Hm, non, pas pour l'instant.

J'suis plus fatiguée.

J'vais le regarder dormir.

ZZzzZzzzZz...

Hm ?

C'est quoi ce truc chaud ?

Attend, on tâte...

C'est mou.

Pas désagréable.

Un p'tit coup d'œil...

Oups, j'ai peloté Sakura.

Sans le vouloir.

Et pendant qu'elle dort.

Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse.

Moi, j'suis heureux.

Non, j'suis pas un pervers.

Même pas vrai.

J'ai froid.

Non, c'est pas une excuse.

Vais me rapprocher.

rampe rampe

Haaaa...

Elle sent la fraise.

J'la boufferai bien...

oO

C'est quoi ce délire ?

Faut que j'dorme.

Sinon, ça chauffe trop.

Allez.

Encore un p'tit coup.

Juste une fois.

pelote pelote

ZZzzzZzZZZzzz...

grelotte grelotte

Putain, ça caille !

Le feu s'est éteint ?

La merde...

Hmm...

Où est ma source de chaleur ?

Sakura ?

Bouh, j'ai les yeux tout collés.

Bon, je tâtonne...

A droite.

Résultat : un truc tout tiède.

Distingue un vieux truc gris.

Beurk, Kakashi.

Y a même sa vieille odeur de moisi.

Génial.

Et il ronfle.

Le pied.

Vite, à gauche.

Y a personne ?

Zut, plus loin.

rampe rampe

Humm, Sakura...

Me colle discrètement.

Me mouche sur elle.

Pas grave.

Odeur de sorbet chocolat/fraise.

Mon ventre gargouille.

J'ai la dalle.

Faut pas.

Allez, veux dormir.

Dormir.

Dormir.

ZzzZZZzzzZz...

version bloc de glace

Odeur de pieds.

Ca s'éloigne...

J'dois suivre ?

Bon.

rampe rampe

Odeur de pieds tartinés au sorbet chocolat/fraise.

Envie de vomir.

Hum, morve coulante.

Il fait froid.

Pas de mouchoir.

Bof.

Laisse couler.

Héhé.

Pourquoi je ri ?

La fatigue.

Ah non.

Relents de saké.

Me sens seul, là.

Où sont les autres ?

Hop, œil ouvert.

Rotation à 180°.

Eh oui.

Magique hein ?

Repérage des cibles.

Hm, là.

Un peu plus loin.

Vais approcher en douceur.

Non, c'est pas de l'incruste.

J'ai froid.

Ca explique tout.

Quoi ?

Dois me coller à Naruto ?

Bon.

Essayer de pas vomir.

Bien.

Garder la bouche fermée.

Oups.

Petit dégueuli.

Pas grave.

Allez, dodo.

ZZzzZZZzzzZzZ...

Et ainsi de suite toute la nuit. Au matin, ça fait quand même 10 m de parcourut en une nuit, si personne n'est réveillé en passant par-dessus les restes du feu.

Voilà comment continuer à avancer même quand on dort. Astuce n°24 du guide du ninja voyageur.

* * *

**Réponses aux gentils reviewers (euses) :**

Bv :  
Eh oui, berk, tu as raison !  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de berk, je me suis rendue compte que Kakashi, il dormait avec son masque, là... Bon, j'évite les détails hein " ?

Sae :  
Oui oui, ils ont bien dans une forêt (mais pour faire quoi exactement ?). J'imagine que si Iruka les voit comme ça, il ira se joindre à eux. LOL

Yunapix :  
Merci ! Tu l'encourage à m'enfoncer davantage dans la débilité ! (euh, c'est bien ou pas bien ça ?)

EvilAeris :  
Vous êtes vraiment sadique de vouloir que je leur fasse autant de choses stupides XD ! Moui, c'est vrai, moi aussi, j'aime ça XD ! Ne t'inquiète pas, y en aura d'autres des comme ça

Ffelinna :  
Héhé, c'est con, je l'avoue " ! Faut que j'arrête le coca, moi !

Shiki no Kagami :  
Merci merci ! Vive la brousse bretonne ? Hm, pas sûre " ! Parfois, c'est chiant... Tiens, surtout quand on a pas encore son permis et qu'on peut pas aller voir son chéri TT... Du coup, ça me laisse le temps d'écrire de trucs débile.

Kybi :  
Ouaip, je l'ai lu ! (mais après hein, j'ai pas triché XD lol)

Gilmar :  
Merci


End file.
